


Karma

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bycie na łasce, czyli torture-porn, karmienie łyżeczką, naści dziecino to co dzieci lubią najbardziej, od mojego id dla id Filigranki, oparte na śnie, pokręcone ale w sumie słodkie, poniżanie werbalne, przemoc, rasizm wobec elfów, tortury, upokorzenie, wypaczone gesty łaski troski opieki et czułości, zaszczucie, żart wewnątrzfandomowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorweth - więzień Pasów - jest ranny. Dobrze, że ma się kto nim zaopiekować. (To był sarkazm. Tak naprawdę rzecz jest o torturach, choć tylko wzmiankowanych.)<br/>Vel kolejny wątpliwego zdrowia psychicznego drobiażdżek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



> Nie, to NIE MA nic wspólnego z niczym. Absolutnie nic. Kategorycznie i pod żadnym warunkiem.  
> *edytowane celem poprawy pisowni ("Iorveth" na "Iorweth"), na ktorą nalegały pewne osoby

Jedz, kiedy dają – brzmi pierwsza zasada. 

Wobec czego Iorweth milczy, siedzi spokojnie, łykając tylko kolejne łyżki zupy, na wpół wystygłej, rozgotowanej brei, ale nawet smacznej (Pasy pewnie jedzą to samo). Wlewanej mu do ust przez Vernona Roche'a. Iorweth, z połamanymi, praktycznie zmiażdżonymi, poparzonymi dłońmi i złamanym w kilku miejscach prawym przedramieniem nie byłby w stanie utrzymać łyżki.

– Jedz, jedz na zdrowie, elfie – śmieje się śledczy, niemal serdecznie. – Musisz mieć dużo siły na torturach. Szkoda byłaby, gdybyś nam z głodu zemdlał. Całą zabawę by to nam popsuło – i tobie też, prawda?

Iorweth decyduje się nie odpowiadać, milczy, raczej z rezygnacją niż wyższością.  
Roche odkłada łyżkę do miski, zsuwa elfowi rękę między nogi, ściska genitalia, niezbyt mocno nawet, ale każdy dotyk na poparzonej skórze boli. Iorweth nie jest w stanie powstrzymać rwanego, gardłowego jęku.

– Widzisz, elfie? - pyta człowiek. - Jesteście rasą masochistycznych dziwek.


End file.
